Club Penguin Fan Fiction Wiki:CoC
Hello this is the wiki's CODE OF CONDUCT Note: The COC is part of the Rules. If you break the Coc after knowing what it is, you will be given warnings. If you don't feel like reading this, use this rule of thumb "If it can't go in a Disney film (NOT COUNTING TOUCHSTONE, MIRAMAX OR HOLLYWOOD PICTURES) it probably shouldn't be on the CPFFW." Another Note: The Coc may contain material that other users may find uncomfortable and controversial. If you're not planning to be an editor of the Club Penguin Fan Fiction Wiki, please refrain from reading this. If you are, but are easily offended, read the first few to get an idea then use the "rule of Thumb" to guide the rest of your fan fiction. If you find any problems with the CoC, you may put the on the talk page. CoC Basic ideas *Keep everything rated G to light PG-13 *No vandalsim, spamming, etc. *All users start out as equal, but what they become later on is their own situation *No Edit/flame wars. If you feel injustice in this wiki, take it to the BASS *Have Fun! Mythology *Religious mythological creatures are allowed (daemons, the Leviathan, gorgons, Garuda birds, ect.) as long as little to no religious content is stated *Normal mythological creatures are allowed (Unicorns, faeries, giants, dragons, ect) *Superstition and luck are allowed Violence *NO CARNAGE OR CARNOGRAPHY! *This wiki will allow injuries by guns, swords, and explosions *It also will allow fistfights. However, fistfights and duels must play with "the rules" of fair fighting, which is no scratching, biting, killing, groin attacks, eye pecking, or digging into each other's flesh with your beaks. *If an article is too violent then it will get the macabre template. Offensive content *NO ILLEGAL DRUGS. If a penguin is taking drugs without a prescription that requires one, it is illegal. *NO RACISM. All penguins are equal *No stereotyping (ex. saying that everybody who wears glasses is a nerd, or that all nerds wear glasses). *No swear words :*If you're using a word that is generally considered a bad word but not using it in a bad way, it is acceptable (ex. saying "ass" and meaning "donkey") *You are allowed to have character with autism, retardation, ADD, ADHD, OCD, genetic diseases, or is LGBT, if they are not made fun of or are shown to be worth less/a major hindrance. *No alcohol consumption. Note These are probably the least controversial subjects. If you want to keep editing this wiki, using the "rule of thumb" might be more helpful then reading the rest of the CoC. Potty Humor Potty Humor is welcome, but has it's restrictions *Users can post pictures of feces, urine, vomit, blood, or mucus, as long as it is in moderation *Users cannot put a picture of a penguin (or other animal) urinating or defecating *Users can put a penguin vomiting or having a runny nose *Underpants are not allowed to be mentioned. There are no underwear in the clothing catalog Death *Like stated above, death cannot be bloody or extremely painful and be described *Suicide is a big no-no. A character may have thoughts of suicide, or may try and fail, but nobody (on this wiki) can purposely kill themselves. :*Likewise, accidental suicide is allowed. *A dead body can be taken care of in any way except for being ground up into sausage that other penguins will feed on (or anything like that). Here's what happens :*'Just being left on the ground.' If a body is in the wilderness and nobody finds it, it will decompose until it is a skeleton. :*'Buried in the ground.' If a body is put in a coffin and put in the ground it will slowly decompose, as will the coffin. Once the coffin rots, the body will rot faster :*'Cremation.' The body is put into an oven where it is baked to ashes. Smoky remains will be sent into the sky. The ashes will be put in a jar or some place special to the dead person :*'Natural Mummification.' The body is in a place with lots of salt or acid. The flesh takes slowly to rot and the body is well preseved. :*'Embalming.' The body is stuffed with preservatives. It looks life-like and doesn't rot at all. Resurrection Here are the ways a body can come back *'Zombification.' The body has came back. Zombies have no free will of their own and no memories of their past life. They can be used as cheap labor. *'Revenants.' The body has com back and is still conscious. Revenants can be ghouls, vampires, ghosts, and such. Religion *With the exception of Taoism and Buddhism (simplified version), no real-world religion is allowed to be "correct" in a piece of fan fiction *A made up religion, or subtle parody of a real-life religion that the user has created can be "correct". :*You can make up your own god(s), sects, afterlife, supernatural creatures, and prophets *Atheism is not a religion, so it can be "correct" *Religious characters, like Satan, Brahman, or Muhammad, are not allowed on this wiki. :*Likewise, subtle parodies of these guys from the parody religions are allowed. Afterlife (coming soon) *"Heaven" & "Hell" & "Purgatory" *The Underworld *Reincarnation *Ghosts "Reproduction" *NO PORNOGRAPHY, pictured or written. *Mentioning reproduction is for scientific reasons ONLY!!!! You must NEVER mention reproduction for stories and must be appropriate for an encyclopedia for 2nd-graders. :*Here's a list of words you can use for describing reproduction in a made-up organism for scientific purposes that you can't use pretty much anywhere else on this wiki. All these words appear in a book for 8-year-olds. ::Mating/courtship ::Gestation ::Embryo ::Fetus ::Zygote ::Gamete cells (Sperm and Egg ova) ::Gonads (ovaries and testes) ::Oviparous ::Ovipositor ::Sexual reproduction ::Asexual reproduction ::External Fertilization ::internal Fertilization ::Uterus *And if you do describe this, it must be mild. If it isn't, your article will be deleted.